User blog:ThePerpetual/Request 8: Whheeeeeeeee
All requests by @BlackDarkness679 over on the Calc requests thread Feat 1 "Splitting the Earth apart far enough that you can see that it's been cut from another planet within three seconds" ...so, here is the main issue, that's not really possible? To see the Earth from another planet, I mean. The closest we can really get from where we are is being able to see it from the Moon, for calculation purposes. How large does the Earth look from the Moon, though? Well, first, to find the radians, we use our handy dandy Angsize Calculator, here, solving for "Angle" using the Earth's diameter of 12742 km and Distance from the Moon (on average) of 384400 km, and then we get... Apparent Size: ~1.9 degrees The naked human eye can discern differences of 0.2 degrees, so the total distance each half moved apart in 3 seconds is ((0.2/1.9) * 12742000 m)/2 = 670611.46 meters, Which gives us "The entire Earth's mass moving at... (670611.46/3 =) 223537.15 m/s And with a mass already known: 5.972e+24 kg: all that's left is to get Kinetic Energy, and then we have 1.49207e+35 Joules. Or, 35.661 Yottatons of TNT: Large Planet level. About 13.2 times baseline. Feat 2 "shattering the european continent in small pieces" Surface Area of Europe: 10180000 sq. kilometers Or, 1.018e+13 sq. meters Times 30000 meters, how about, the lower-end for continental crust... for 3.054e+17 cubic meters of stone busted. Or, 3.054e+23 cubic centimeters Violent Fragmentation would be 69 J/cc, sooooo 3.054e+23 * 69 = 2.10726e+25 Joules, or 5.036 Petatons of TNT. Multi-Continent level, but only ~1.14 times above baseline... Alternatively, consider, ordinary Fragmentation (8 J/cc) 3.054e+23 * 8 = 2.4432e+24 Joules, or 583.939 Teratons of TNT. Large Country level+, about 76.8% of baseline Continent level ...for busting... a continent. Somehow, that feels off. I imagine I should edit in the area occupied by the lakes and such in Europe, see if that makes enough of a difference. EDIT (05/22/19): I'm pretty sure that 40000 meters: the average: is what's generally used for depth with calculations like these, and would probably yield something closer to what was intended here for Continent Busting: 1.018e+13 * 40000 = 4.072e+17 m^3 Or, 4.072e+23 cm^3 Times 8 (Low-End) = 3.2576e+24 Joules, or 778.585 Teratons of TNT. Continent level, only 2.5% over baseline. Times 69 (High-End) = 2.81037e+25 Joules, or 6.717 Petatons of TNT. Multi-Continent level. ~1.51 times baseline. Feat 3 "splitting an ocean to make a path to walk through" This one is a bit tricky, so I will make a few assumptions here: *''One:'' A timeframe for this Moses trick of 1 second *''Two:'' The distance being the distance between Fortaleza, Brazil, and Dakar, Senegal, for a lowish ball (3098590 meters) *''Three:'' The width being the width of a standard, two-lane road (12 * 2 feet = 24 feet, or 7.315 meters *''Four:'' An average depth of 3339 meters. So, with our width of 7.315 being the distance it was pushed apart, the water in total was being pushed an average of (7.315 / 2) = 3.657 m/s. Now, for it's mass- 3098590 * 7.315 * 3339 = 7.5682e+10 cubic meters, * 1027 kg/m^3 (The Density of Ocean Water) = 7.77258e+13 kg Plug this in to the Kinetic Energy Calculator, and... ...5.19739e+14 Joules. Or, 124.221 Kilotons of TNT: Large Town level... ~1.24 times baseline, or about one-eight of Small City level. I don't know what to say except that this sounded a lot more impressive on paper. With this being all the info I have though, I have to generally lowball things. Feat 4 "vaporize the entire snow from Canada" Okay, so... What I'll do first is aggregate some data on snowfall in Canada from the snowier parts of the year, found here, then find an average amount of snow each month. ...A h e m (18.5 + 65.9 + 27.1 + 15.3 + 24.5 + 38.6 + 43.1 + 32.4 + 19.5 + 39.5 + 43.7 + 49.3 + 67.4 + 49.5 + 35.6 + 44.3 + 37.0 + 71.9 + 19.4 + 64.8 + 13.0 + 68.2 + 38.6 + 64.3 + 88.7 + 59.5 + 36.5 + 37.2 + 58.5 + 15.7 + 9.2 + 37.2 + 23.7) / 33 = 41.13 cm/month. Or, 0.4113 meters. Now, a higher-end here would be to say that all of this snow's "stuck" over the course of the entire winter. Finding a lower-end, well... a few days of 50-ish degree (Fahrenheit) weather (or 10 degrees Celsius) [https://chicago.cbslocal.com/2014/02/14/warming-on-way-how-much-snow-will-melt/ can melt ~3 inches, or ~7.62 cm, of snow. If we were only assuming 10 days of 10 degrees-Celsius weather throughout the entire month: say, a warmer season like autumn or early spring: that would mean ~10 inches, or ~25.4 centimeters, of snow melted, and result in 15.73 cm: 0.1573 meters: of snow melted, if we're going to assume a situation where "all of the snow" becomes vapor. Canada Area: ~9985000 km^2, or 9.985e+12 m^2 Low-End Thickness: 0.1573 m *Low-End Volume: 1.5706e+12 m^3 High-End Thickness: 0.4113 m *High-End Volume: 4.1068e+12 m^3 Density of Snow: This seems mostly like settled/windpacked snow, so I'll take the average of their averages: 250 and 375 kg/m^3, respectively: and use 312.5 kg/m^3. Low-End Mass: 4.90825e+14 kg High-End Mass: 1.28338e+15 kg Of course, snow's still mostly water at the end of the day, soooo Time for heat calcs. Low End: (4.90825e+14 kg * 4186 * 100 K) + (4.90825e+14 kg * (334000 + 2264705.7)) = 1.48097e+21 Joules, or 353.96 Gigatons of TNT. Large Island level, a bit over one-third of baseline Small Country level. High End: (1.28338e+15 kg * 4186 * 100 K) + (1.28338e+15 kg * (334000 + 2264705.7)) = 3.87235e+21 Joules, or 925.514 Gigatons of TNT. Large Island level+, and only barely below Small Country level... Granted, the actual value, if Canada's air was at all also heated up, is almost certainly higher (See here for reference.) For now, though, "vaporized a bunch of snow lying on the ground" is basically all I got to work with, so even making these assumptions was kinda... eh Whatever, I'll be done for now, if more info comes that's a bridge to cross when we get there Final Results Planet Splitting: 5.661 Yottatons of TNT Breaking Europe: *''Low-End:'' 778.585 Teratons of TNT *''High-End:'' 6.717 Petatons of TNT Parting the Waters: 124.221 Kilotons of TNT Evaporating Snow *''Low-End:'' 353.96 Gigatons of TNT *''High-End:'' 925.514 Gigatons of TNT Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations